Anything and Everything
by Evil Twins INC
Summary: A humorous drabble collection of Sato's desperate attempts to make his life and love work. SatoxDai. A Risa chan fan fic.
1. Introduction

Meeps! Risa-chan here

It's been forever since I've cranked somethin' out... so here it is!

I recently got an interest in the pairing DaixSato... so I wrote some. ;D

Risa-chan, of course, doesn't own D.N.Angel.

(Alright... some what just a dribble... drabble... driabble... whatever da word is. Whatever comes to my mind at the moment. ; Enjoy!)

This will probably be the last time you'll hear from -me- on this story... I keep forgetting to add my little blurbs. :O

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The sapphire-eyed boy glanced at the mist-covered window, his eyes reflecting the deep thoughts running through his mind.

_If that's how you feel, what the hell are you waiting for?_

Well, he wished they were also personal thoughts.

"Couldn't you stay out of my thoughts just for one damn second!" The boy was frustrated and was becoming more confused by the second. It was hard to think when the little voice in your head constantly nagged you. For him it was quite literal.

_Aww, now you know it would never work between us._

The frustrated teen banged his fist on the table he was sitting at in a moment of pure fury. "Not that way you annoying idiot! I meant quit reading them! Is nothing personal!"

_Plenty of things... un-personal things. But you know I'm right._

"Can't you just leave me alone! Go away! _Disappear_!"

_That's the easy way out, Satoshi. Those never work.  
_

Satoshie slumped down in his hard wooden chair, resting his head heavily on his arms, setting his sapphire blue hair askew. Was that true? It didn't matter to him though. He wasn't looking for an easy way out. He was looking for _any_ way out.

_That's the problem with you. You can't say what you feel._

"And who's fault do you suppose _that_ is?" The boy replied bitterly. He had spent years hiding any emotions, for his sake and others. It was starting to all come around now, with nasty results.

Satoshi has a feeling he wasn't the only one having problems. Risa Harada had been unusually paranoid lately, and her sister was clinging to her boyfriend like he would fall off the Earth if she didn't hold him down. At this Satoshi allowed his head to fall further into his arms, hitting the table.

"Daisuke... will **I** ever be able to hang on to you like that?" the teenager muttered to the inside of his arm.

He felt his face grow warm. The blue-haired boy, being who he was, immediatly wondered if he had left the heater on too warm.

_You're blushing you idiot. No heater needed. Do I have to shove you out into the snow to prove it?_

Krad. He was the worst of all.

He was acting like... Dark. The one entity he was out to destroy was who the other half of him now reminded him of. From his annoying habit of butting in where he didn't belong, to every little snide remark.

_Watch it kid. I still have main control over this body, and I'm not afraid to use it. If I decide to make you walk outside into the cold in your pretty little boxers, so be it._

Definetly not Krad like. Even the attempts of trying to rid himself of Satoshi had gone done to once a week.

"Great," the teenager mumbled, raising his head to look out the fogged window. "The world's falling apart, and I have a comedian inside my head to entertain me 'til the very end."


	2. Searching

The boy's sapphire eyes darted nervously from display to display in the window. His hand played uncomfortably with with his shirt collar.

_No... not that. Definetly not that... I just don't know..._

He sighed and shoved his hands back in his coat pockets, drudgingly moving away from the store's window display. He just couldn't seem to find what he wanted.

_... A pet rock. Get him a pet rock. Everyone loves pet rocks._

The blue-haired boy stopped in his tracks. "Exscuse me?"

_I said. Get. Him. A. Pet. Rock._

Satoshi felt his short temper rise and he pushed his glasses roughly back up his nose in frustration. "I think he's worth a little more then a pet rock you imecile!" The boy wasn't aware of his voice's volume, or even that he was speaking aloud, until an elderly passerby stopped to stare crossly at him, and a mother quickly pulled her staring child passed him.

His face now red from both anger and embarrassment, he replaced his now cold hands into his pockets and started once again trudging through the light snow.

_Hehe... what's wrong? Some one didn't get the pony he wanted as a child?_

Satoshi huffed loudly into the cold air. One day... he would figure out how to get rid of Krad... and he would enjoy it. Especially if it involved pain. For Krad, is.

_Now that's not nice... wishing my impending doom, that is._

"What has been **up** with you lately? Usually you're to busy plotting **my** impending doom to think of witty comebacks." The boy made sure to say this under his breathe. His sapphire eyes were glued on the sidewalk in front of him, making sure to carefully and quickly make his way around other pedestrians. It was out of habit he avoided eye contact.

His forehead slowly drew slowly into a frown. For the first time in weeks, Krad was silent. Satoshi sighed thankfully, his body becoming less tense, his hands loosening from fists in his pockets. Maybe he could actually focus on the task at hand now, without the constant commentary. Assuming Krad stayed silent, that is.

Satoshi raised his head and looked around. It just seemed like no matter where he went, nothing was right. He just had to find the perfect gift... and it just didn't seem to want to be found. Sighing, the blue-haired boy lowered his head once more and continued plowing through the light snow. He found the current silence in his mind unnerving. Like the calm before the storm. He had become some what used to the constantly bickering Krad... it was much more preffered then the constant attempts on his life. Krad wanted him gone. He wanted Krad gone. And so the one question was always eating away constantly at his mind... who would end up gone first? Krad wasn't like Dark... he wasn't about to settle for sharing a body. He wanted it... and he was determined to win this battle, no matter what.

_But then again..._ The boy reminded himself. _So am I._

As Satoshi turned a sharp corner, he remembered somethign else, and a new flame sparked behind his sapphire eyes. _And now, I have the motivation I didn't before. I will do anything... _


End file.
